In Love with the Gardener
by AngelDancingOnAPin
Summary: Ruby is the only gardener for the Schnee family with a huge crush on the Schnee heiress. All the other ones quit, probably because of having to deal with the Schnee's themselves. Weiss is a spoiled rich girl who doesn't even know her admirers name. Will Ruby's crush be realized when she saves Weiss from an assassination? White Rose, some Bumblebee.
1. Super Gardening Girl

A/N: This is a rare comedic story from me, and yes, it will be super fluffy as well. This is just setup. Don't worry my ducklings! Smoochies inbound! Just know that I will be as excited to write them as you are to read them.

Also, as usual, I will love you forever if you review.

* * *

"Uh uh! No more of this fucking nonsense!" Yang swore viciously, storming over to glare at her little sister.

"But Yang!" Ruby wailed.

"Shuddup! And don't even try the puppy dog eyes." Yang ranted, shaking an extremely threatening fist.

Ruby gulped. "Okay..."

Yang went into full big sister mode. "Jacket on, shoes on, you screwed around too much to eat breakfast. And if your butt isn't out of the door in two minutes, I swear to I am taking away your dessert for a week."

"That is nowhere near fair." Ruby grumbled, pulling on her boots.

"Nope." Yang agreed cheerily. "But it works! C'mon, is it really so bad?"

"Yes! I hate freaking gardening!" Yang scowled at the use of the word freaking in substitute for something worse, and Ruby ignored her.

"Well, little sis, you can be a gardener over the summer or you can be unemployed forever!" Her sister's face softened. "Really, it's just a job. Soon you won't have to deal with those assholes any more, and we'll have enough money for you to go to college when it's over."

"Three months!" Ruby ranted as she went out the door. "Three freaking months!"

Yang smiled as the door shut behind her. Ladies and gentlemen, Ruby Rose, who, like most teenagers, didn't know how good she had it. Yang sighed happily and went back to the kitchen. Soon she would need to head out too. But for the moment she could drink a cup of fresh brewed coffee and think of more ways to torment her little sister.

Life was good.

* * *

One of the few things Ruby loved about her job was the limo.

It was sleek, white, and fabulous, taking up their entire meager driveway space like a morbidly obese white guy in a suit trying to stuff himself into a one room apartment. Ruby also loved the driver, a sweet old German guy by the name of Otto who doted on her constantly.

"Miss Rose." He growled in his thick accent, or possibly just through his bushy white mustache. "How are you this morning?"

"Great!" Ruby chirped. "How are you?"

"Much better now that you are here." He said with a huge laugh. For such a skinny man, he had a massive voice. Ruby often thought he was rather like a walrus crammed into the body of a five foot nothing skinny white guy, very similar to how she thought of the car when it was in her driveway.

They slipped smoothly through the streets, heading out of town to the massive Schnee estate. Ruby, as always, marveled at the view. It was a perfect, beautiful day, and she loved just staring out at the sky and the city and the countryside in that order as the car grumbled its way out of town.

Exactly fifteen minutes later the limo pulled up to a house that was the exact reverse of Ruby and Yang's flat. Massive, gothic, and pure white, the Schnee manor more resembled a castle than something people actually lived in. Ruby worked there as a full time gardener after the last three had quit, most likely from having to deal with the Schnee's themselves. Ruby, however, refused to let anything get her down.

Besides. She needed the money.

She got out, thanked Otto, and headed around back to an equally palatial (well, for a garden shed anyway) garden shed, Ruby set to work, grabbing a multitude of tools, stuffing them into a brown leather utility belt, and buckling it so that it hung from one shoulder down to her opposite hip. For a final touch, she put a hairband on to contain her messy black and red hair.

"Super Gardening Girl, ready for duty!" Ruby declared, brandishing a pair of hedge clippers. Then she giggled. Being a huge dork, as long as nobody saw you, was the best thing in the world.

She wandered off into the huge gardens. They were a massive, sprawling affair, with a hedge maze, several artificial streams, arbors covered in flowering vines, many birch and willow trees, elegant marble benches and statues, and huge patches of roses in every color imaginable. The entire thing was, thanks to Ruby, forever a picture perfect accessory to the equally huge, equally beautiful house.

Since Ruby was the only full time gardener the Schnee's could ever keep employed, she had a ton to do in just one day. The actual garden itself was the size of a city block, and Ruby started doing gardening things. She was halfway through her first job, which was just sweeping off the freaking paths, when she saw something white.

It wasn't a flower or a statue, it was a pale, beautiful girl her age in a white dress with an identically colored ponytail, sitting on a stone bench and staring up at the clouds.

"Hello!" Ruby called cheerfully.

"Go away." Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee fortune replied coldly. "You have work to be doing."

"Yup." Ruby said. "That I do. Nice talking to you Weiss."

She continued with her work, busily snipping back plants, sweeping, and in general doing garden stuff. But the entire time, she managed to stay within sight of Weiss. The other girl fascinated her like snowfall in Summer. She was always out here in the garden, doing homework, practicing her fencing, or just looking around, like she was now.

She seemed so very lonely, like a Faerie Princess or something cool like that. At least, to Ruby. Who was garden stalking her. It was always surprising what sorts of things she could come up with doing stupid chores like this, like that musing about Weiss being a Faerie Princess. Well, Weiss certainly had the looks.

Okay, she might as well come out and admit it. Ruby had the hugest crush on Weiss. It was pretty pathetic really, given that the other girl regarded her with about as much fondness as she had for the statuary in the garden. In fact, Ruby was pretty certain she like the statues more. At least they didn't talk.

* * *

It was half an hour after her brief conversation with the other girl when Ruby saw something else, this time black. It was another figure, darting over to where Weiss was sitting.

That wasn't good. Ruby had gotten a very serious lecture when she had started the job that the Schnee's and their property were often the target of attempted attacks on their company. And Ruby didn't know of anyone but her and Weiss who were supposed to be out here, especially not dressed like a ninja wannabee.

"Hey!" Ruby called, running to intercept them. "What are you doing here! Get off! Um, private property!" Oh right. That was extremely intimidating.

Weiss's voice came wafting over the roses as Ruby sprinted to reach her. "Keep it down, there's nobody here!"

"Yes, there is!" Ruby shouted, watching the figure dash under an arbor. "Weiss, run!" Ruby burst into the area Weiss had been relaxing in just as the figure did.

It was a Faunus, dressed all in dark, form fitting camouflage, with a pair of scruffy grey dog ears perched on his head. And in one of his hands was a gun, still at his side.

Time seemed to stop.

Ruby saw the Faunus start to raise the gun. She saw Weiss jerking back, trying to get off the bench quickly, but in her panic she had twisted her foot in her elegant high heeled shoe. Ruby knew what she had to do.

Ruby sprinted forward, barreling forwards into the Faunus with her hedge clippers swinging for his head. She got between him and Weiss just as there were two very loud noises. One was sort of a thump, maybe like someone getting hit in the head with a pair of metal hedge clippers.

The other was a gunshot.

Ruby fell into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Ooookay this was weird to write, cuz it's in a very different style from what I normally do. Welp, how didja guys like it! Hopefully new chapters soon, but I also have Roses Bloom to work on.


	2. Her Name

A/N: I barely managed to put this up today. I really should be studying for Calculus though... I'm such a bad person...

Well, at least my bad grade will mean fun for you guys!

Ah hah... ah haha... I am so friggin screwed.

* * *

Weiss stared in horror as the annoying gardener took a bullet for her.

Literally.

As the two figures dropped to the ground, Weiss rushed over, frantically checking over the other girl. She felt sick, horrified, and scared in equal measure. Trying to remain calm, Weiss pulled out a high tech smart phone and dialed the police.

"I have a gunshot victim and a gunman both unconscious at the Schnee estate. Hurry." She snapped, then shoved it back in her pocket. Next Weiss looked over the girl. She was breathing, barely, but there was a hole clean through her shoulder. A list of possible medical complications ran through her mind as Weiss took a pair of scissors from the fallen gardener's utility belt, snipped a strip off her black t-shirt, and bound the wound as tightly as she could.

Second she turned her eyes to the gunman. Using some twine from the same utility belt, she bound his hands, threw the gun in the bushes, and kicked him for good measure. Then she sat down beside the gardener, holding one gloved hand in her own dainty, pale one.

"Please don't die." Weiss whispered, surprising herself. She felt like absolute shit. This girl, this brave, wonderful girl was bleeding out on the ground and she didn't even know who she was. A total stranger might have just sacrificed herself to save Weiss, and she couldn't even remember her name. The emergency responders found her like that, kneeling in front of the two fallen people.

"I'm riding with her." Weiss informed one of the EMT's as he helped get Ruby into the ambulance. Her tone allowed for zero debate.

"Sure. She your friend or something?" He said, a concerned frown creasing his forehead.

Weiss stared at the gardener. "Or something." She murmured, climbing into the back.

* * *

Ruby was stable.

That was her name, Weiss had discovered, feeling incredibly guilty that she hadn't known before. Ruby Rose, age eighteen, graduated with perfect grades from Beacon Academy earlier that year. She knew all this because she was in a shouting match with her sister.

"It wasn't my fault!" Weiss yelled, trying to drown out the tall, muscular blonde, who looked like she wanted to be sending another patient to the wonderful doctors of the Vale ER.

"Well then whose fault was it!" The blonde bellowed back. "My sister is fucking shot!"

"Blame the Faunus trash who shot her, not me!"

"She's here because she tried to help you!"

"Her decision, not mine!"

"You-"

Their contest was abruptly interrupted when a furious nurse shot them a glare. "You two keep it down." She growled. "That poor girl is lucky to be alive and you're acting like children. You should be ashamed."

The blonde sighed and faced her opponent. "Sorry."

Weiss sniffed haughtily. "Fine. I accept your apology."

The blonde seemingly didn't hear the snippy response. "I'm just really worked up." She slumped into a chair. "I mean, my little sis just got shot..." She paused for a moment. "Oh! Right! I never introduced myself. The names Yang. You're... Weiss right?"

Weiss nodded hesitantly. Was this girl bipolar or something? "A pleasure." She seated herself daintily in another chair. "The doctors hope she'll be awake within an hour."

"Welp, I suppose I got nowhere else to be." Yang said, leaning back. "You can go home now. I got this covered."

"No, thanks." Weiss replied. She certainly wasn't about to leave, not until she made sure Ruby was all right. It was the least she could do.

Yang gave her a funny look, but didn't push it. And so they waited in a tense silence.

Time passed.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, a nurse came in and asked for a "Miss Xiao Long." Yang got up instantly and rushed for the room where they were keeping Ruby while Weiss watched her go, wondering why the two had different last names. She sat, and would have fidgeted if she were anyone else, but a Schnee does not fidget and so Weiss sat still and poised for another ten minutes before Yang came back.

"You better just go talk to her." She said with a mysterious, wry grin. "She's totally ignoring me."

Weiss stood up and took a deep breath. She followed the nurse into the room, and saw Ruby sitting up in bed, looking absolutely awful. Her face was tired and pale, her black and red streaked hair was completely messed up, and she was wearing an awful hospital gown. Two different IVs were pumping blood and some chemical cocktail into her.

"Hey!" She said perky despite her weak voice. "Are you all right? Yang wouldn't tell me anything, she just kept worrying. Like, she's completely impossible to talk to when she's worked up about something."

"I'm fine Ruby." Weiss said, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "Thanks to you." She added after a moment. It sounded horribly cheesy, and Weiss winced, but Ruby beamed delightedly.

"Awesome." Ruby was quiet for a moment, and stared down at the scratchy cotton blanket someone had spread over her. "You know, I think this is the longest conversation we've ever had." She laughed, a sparkling, joyous sound, even weak as it was.

Weiss winced. "I..." She paused, looking for a way to explain that wouldn't make her sound like a complete jerk. "Can be a bit..." How to say it how to say it... wait, why did she even care? "Antisocial." She finished lamely.

"Yup! I noticed!" Ruby giggled. "You know, you should do stuff like this more often."

"Like what?" Weiss asked. She was already off balance and confused. Wasn't she supposed to be talking? Or something?

"Be nice to people." She shrugged. "You know, without crazy assassins and extremely amazingly heroic gardeners."

Weiss bit down on a smile. "I'll consider it."

Ruby yawned deeply, her face suddenly slumping along with her body. "Well, I think I'm gonna have to take some sick days offa work... sorry about that..."

She was suddenly asleep. Weiss quietly stepped out, only to see Yang leaving.

"Hey, mind staying with her a bit?" The tall woman asked casually, shrugging on a jacket. "I gotta get back to class."

"She's your sister!" Weiss said, then stopped. "Fine."

Yang chuckled, giving her a thumbs up. "Cool! I'll be back... eh. Someday."

"Wait, what!" Weiss started to demand, but Yang had already gone, grinning all the way.

"I hope you appreciate this little sis." She said quietly. "Though I gotta say, you sure know how to pick em."

* * *

As it turned out, a few phone calls later Weiss had arranged to spend the entire day with Ruby. Her father was doubtful, and extremely concerned, but surprisingly he approved it. Weiss knew he had probably added a few private guards to the people in hospital, just in case, but she didn't mind. He was just looking out for her after all.

Ruby dozed in and out, striking up brief, random conversations with Weiss before falling back asleep. It was a week before she had recovered enough to go home, and Weiss had spent about half of her time at the hospital with the girl, cautiously talking and listening as the cheerful little gardener spouted everything on her mind, mostly a sea of questions for Weiss.

In short, Weiss had made a friend.

* * *

Two weeks later Ruby was back, one arm in a sling but still chipper as ever.

Weiss was waiting for her in a short white sundress and a large brimmed hat. The only color to be seen was in her ice blue eyes and in the faint blush on her face.

"I... thought I could help you get caught back up with your work." She explained, slightly embarrassed. "You know, since you've been out and all."

"Great!" Ruby cheered. She put Weiss to work mercilessly, giving her a never ending stream of instructions. Weiss was surprised at how difficult it was. She had never done a chore more strenuous than setting the table in her life, and a full day of gardening was a fair bit harder, to say the least. But by the end of the day, Weiss felt like she had really accomplished a lot.

Ruby didn't agree. "Ugh! It's going to take another three weeks of this before this place is fixed again!" She grumbled. "Oh well."

"Three weeks!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't have to help." Ruby said bashfully. "I mean, it's not your job, and you probably have other stuff to be doing and all."

Weiss gave her a look. "Ruby, you can't use half the tools one handed. I'll keep helping you until you can use your arm."

Ruby blushed a brilliant scarlet. "Thanks Weiss."

"You're welcome. So... what do you do after work?" She asked curiously as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Uh... usually I grab a late lunch..." Ruby said hesitantly.

Weiss realized she was starving. "Well, come inside then. I'll have the cooks fix us up something." She said, struck by a sudden kind inspiration.

"Wait, come inside? Cooks?" Ruby was obviously panicking.

"Oh it'll be fine, don't be ridiculous. Come on." Weiss took her good arm and dragged her for the house. She was not about to let Ruby turn her gesture down. That would be humiliating.

* * *

A little something ended up being pancakes, at Ruby's request. At least, that was what she asked for when she finished an impromptu tour of the house that she had insisted on Weiss giving. Afterwards they had sat down in the huge, empty dining room, aimlessly chatting while they waited for the cooks to finish making the food. Finally, it arrived, and both girls dug in.

"Mmm." Ruby said through a mouthful of fluffy, syrupy goodness. "Deesh aww weely gut."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Weiss snapped. "Some of us don't speak grunt."

Ruby gulped down the bite. "Oops. Sorry. These are really good!"

"I'll tell the cooks you said so." Weiss said, cutting a smaller, much daintier bite off her own pancakes.

"So, I'm curious." Ruby said. "What do you do here all day? I mean, you know what I do, just a bunch of gardening stuff."

"Well, I have tutors here for a few hours each day. I asked father if they could come late today, so I could help you." Weiss replied. "I have one for school subjects and one for fencing. Other than that, I'm usually studying. My parents like me to always be practicing something."

"Really? Fencing? Man, you should talk to Yang. She's huge into martial arts, like boxing and stuff."

Weiss looked doubtful. "I think there's a fair bit of difference between hitting someone in the face and fencing."

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe. I wouldn't know, I'm not that kinda person."

"Oh?" Weiss asked. "Then what do you like to do?"

"Well... I really like writing." Ruby said, looking down at her plate, embarrassed. "I mean, as a kid I always loved having Yang read to me. And I read a lot on my own too... all sorts of things really."

"Any particular favorites?" Weiss asked. She wasn't much of a reader herself, unless it was a textbook. And she had never done any writing outside of essays.

"Have you ever read Grimms Fairy Tales? I absolutely love those."

Weiss shook her head. "Can't say that I have."

"They're fun, you should try them sometime. Oh, yeah, and I play a lot of videogames."

Weiss frowned. From what little she had heard of such things, they sounded like an incredible waste of time. "Videogames." She said flatly.

"Yup! Like-"

Weiss cut her off. "I think I'm better not knowing, thanks."

"Not your thing? Okay then." Ruby finished her food, and stretched, looking out one of the large windows that dotted the dining room wall. "Oh man! It's pretty late, I should really tell Yang to pick me up."

"Let me get Otto to drive you!" Weiss offered suddenly. More kindness. Weiss felt very disconcerted by it.

"Wow, thanks! Lemme just call Yang and tell her not to worry." Ruby pulled out a clunky flip phone and had a brief conversation with her sister, which for some reason put a furious blush on her face. "Okay." She said. "We're good."

* * *

"Wait, you're coming too?" Ruby asked as Weiss climbed in with her. "I thought you had tutors and stuff."

Weiss shrugged dismissively. "They won't be here for a while. It's fine."

From the front seat, Otto chuckled. "Is good for the young mistress to be heading out, hmm? Such wonders you have worked with her, Miss Rose! She almost never leaves."

"Yes, it's very nice Otto." Weiss muttered. She did not want this subject to be discussed, because if she knew Otto she knew she was going to be very embarrassed in just a moment.

"You know." The elderly man continued, seemingly unable to hear her. "When she was a tiny girl, just five years old, I was driving her for the first time. And she looked around and asked me where we were going. Away from the house I told her. She told me, very seriously, that there was no such thing. And she poked me for lying." He laughed uproariously, and Ruby joined him, chuckling along.

"Oh man, Weiss, that is too cute!" She said, shaking with laughter.

"Be quiet!" Weiss burst out. "It's not funny!"

Ruby faced her gravely. She extended one finger, and poked Weiss square in the forehead. "Poke." She said, poking Weiss gently. Then she started giggling again.

The rest of the ride passed with Otto telling Ruby embarrassing stories and then the two of them making fun of Weiss, who stared out the window stony faced.

They arrived a few minutes but far too many stories later.

Weiss gaped, as openmouthed as Ruby when Weiss had dragged her into the Manor for lunch.

"How do you live here?" She demanded. "I mean, if there's two of you!"

"Um, not everybody has a suite for a bedroom princess." Ruby said with a grin. "Do you want to see inside?"

Otto smiled encouragingly. "It would be fine. I will wait."

Weiss was torn. Somehow, she felt... uncomfortable. All the time she had been... friends with Ruby, it had been on her own terms. This seemed all too personal. She wasn't going to come in. "I'll come in." Her mouth said, something getting lost in translation between her brain and throat. "Just for a minute."

"Great!" Ruby bubbled, heading in. "And it'll only take a minute. I mean, it's just five rooms."

Weiss went in, and looked around. There was a living room with a tv and a couch, a kitchen with a table for eating, and three doors leading off. Yang was on the couch, watching some show with lots of loud gunfire.

"Ruby! How was work!" She said, spinning around to look. "Oh... hey... Weiss."

"Hello. Ruby was just showing me your house." Weiss craned her head, looking around. It was so small... how did they fit everything? There wasn't much more mess than there was back at the Manor. "Though I actually need to get back." Weiss said abruptly. She couldn't stay any longer. Had to get out, had to get out.

"Oh... okay Weiss." Ruby said gently, looking slightly crestfallen. "See you tomorrow?"

Weiss nodded. "Of course."

She hurried back outside. "Let's go Otto."

* * *

After her tutors had left, Weiss slumped on her huge canopy bed.

What did she think of Ruby? And why did she always feel so worried around the girl? She could stand it when they were at the Manor, but the moment she left the property Weiss went from a swan to an ugly duckling. She didn't know what to do, what to say! She knew what she wanted, which was to be able to spend as much time as possible with Ruby. The other girl was the first thing she had to enjoy, besides fencing and perfect test scores.

And to be honest, another person was a hell of a lot better than a good grade or a trophy.

Weiss sighed. She had to quit tripping over herself. It was just embarrassing, running out of Ruby's house like that!

The other girl was probably laughing at her right now.

* * *

A/N: I am really starting to get a feel for how the romance will develop. Though, I'm probably going to add another chapter to Roses Bloom before I do this one. Hopefully both will be put out Labor Day weekend (for you non Americans, November 8-11) but no promises. I have peeps to hang with, a guy to maybe ask out, and all sorts of other shenanigans.

Well, derp to you all.


	3. We're Idiots!

A/N: Man, this was the easiest chapter to write. So, for all those shippers out there, it's become official for this story. Soon I'm gonna introduce Blake and Yang as a couple and give them some screentime, let the two pairs play off eachother. So for people asking me when that will happen, give it a chapter or two.

* * *

"Ugh! I feel like such an idiot!" Ruby said, flopping down beside Yang just after Weiss rushed out of the room. "Give her a tour. Who am I kidding? She lives in a mansion!"

Yang smiled affectionately, tousling her sister's hair. "Eh. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she doesn't think you're an idiot."

"I'm pretty sure she does..." Ruby grumbled. "I just... gah! I become like a complete klutz if she's anywhere near."

Yang snickered. She had resolved long ago never to turn into a complete lovestruck idiot, mostly after watching her sister trip and stumble from one crush to the next. "Cheer up little sis! You can look like an idiot tomorrow too!"

"Yaaaang!" Ruby wailed. "Not helping!"

Yang sighed. Big sister mode seemed more needed than snarky mode. "Ruby, she wouldn't be hanging out with you at all if she thought you were an idiot. I think she must really like you if she's bothering to talk at all, let alone help with the yardwork. She's the heir to a company with so much Lien I can't even imagine, and she's helping you sweep the path."

"You never had a good imagination." Ruby muttered.

"I will smack you, arm or no arm." Yang replied teasingly. "Point is, don't worry about it! And you saved her freaking life. That's gotta count for something."

Ruby sighed and slumped down further. "Well, I guess." She stared at the ceiling. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

Yang facepalmed. "Dinner. Shit. Uhhh... pizza or chinese?"

* * *

The three weeks passed in a blur. Weiss and Ruby talked for hours about anything and everything while they worked on the garden, carefully sculpting it back to its original splendor. Ruby even got her sling off, and while stiff, her arm was mostly back in working order. There was a brief trial where the Faunus responsible for the attack was sentenced to thirty years, but even that didn't intrude on how absolutely wonderful the year was becoming.

That was when it happened.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked abruptly. "Would you come over for dinner?" It was something she had considered saying for a long time.

"Ahh!" Ruby squeaked. "Um! I guess? Won't I meet your parents though because that sounds absolutely terrifying and-"

"No, you won't. They're never here, if you haven't noticed." Weiss paused, staring into the depths of a rose bush she had been pruning. "Only maybe once every two months. Less."

Ruby squeezed her in a hug. At first, when the other girl had done that Weiss had tensed and said some... unkind things, to put it mildly. Now she didn't mind at all. "Well, sure, I'd be happy to."

"Does tonight work?"

Ruby flipped out her phone. "Let's check." She had a brief chat with Yang. "Yup!" She bubbled, seemingly about to float off the ground. "She says it's fine!"

"Good." Weiss said cooly. "Do you want to eat out or here?"

"You have three chefs working for you and you go to restaurants?" Ruby demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Weiss replied, not realizing how she would sound to anyone not fabulously wealthy. "There are some great places to eat in Vale."

Ruby giggled. "Geez princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss said angrily, stamping her foot.

Things generally went downhill from there, with Ruby being an insufferable tease and Weiss getting increasingly annoyed. She tolerated it though. Ruby was, after all, having entirely too much fun with it, and pissy as she was Weiss loved to see the other girl smile.

* * *

The chefs made a lavish four course meal consisting of grilled fish in a sweet, tangy sauce, pasta in a white clam sauce, a fruit salad made from various tropical delicacies, and a dessert of sweet apple pie. Ruby, naturally, ate the lions share while Weiss watched in a mixture of vague horror and amusement, marveling at the other girl's appetite.

Ruby leaned back with a sigh after polishing off the last bit of pie. "That was awesome." She said with a contented smile.

"Well-" Weiss was interrupted by a huge crack of thunder. The two girls crossed to a nearby window and looked out.

"Wow. It's really pouring." Ruby said, staring at the solid wall of water.

"The roads will be awful." Weiss muttered, concerned about how Ruby would be getting home.

"Well, I'll just stay here!" Ruby chirped. "That's fine, right?"

Weiss was completely flustered. "I... suppose so?" She said weakly. Was this really happening? It was like Ruby's apartment all over again.

"Woohoo!" Ruby dashed up the stairs to the bedroom suites on the second floor. "Sleepover!"

Weiss grinned to herself, following at a calmer pace. Tonight should be fun... if the horde of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach didn't kill her. Ruby, meanwhile, had invaded her bedroom and was dashing around like a caffinated rabbit.

She bounced around the room, inspecting each and every little feature like it was a masterpiece of art, as was her usual routine.

"Man I love your room!" She said, trying to turn her head in every direction at once. "Though really, do you have to have matching everything? It's like everything you own is either white or blue."

Weiss looked down, mildly embarrassed. "I just like the colors! What's wrong with that?"

"Noooothing!" Ruby said, doing a cartwheel on the spacious floor. "So, whaddya wanna do?"

"I don't know." Weiss said thoughtfully. "I'm usually busy with work around now."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you have no hobbies." Ruby muttered. "Well... hmm. Do you have a laptop?"

"Of course." Weiss pulled out a slim, silvery computer from underneath her massive canopy bed.

"Awesome." Ruby came over and opened it up, pulling up the web browser. "Movie time!"

"Uh... I don't really watch movies..." Weiss started to say.

"First time for everything!" Ruby replied, and Weiss couldn't argue. Arguing with Ruby was like arguing with a flood. It just swept you along with it whether you liked it or not.

The next several hours were spent on a grand odyssey of cinema. Ruby introduced Weiss to Howl's Moving Castle, Batman Begins, Kung Fu Panda, and Shrek.

"I see the appeal." Weiss said at the end of the marathon. She yawned. "That was actually pretty fun."

"Heck yes it was!" Ruby exclaimed, sounding offended.

Weiss lay back on her bed. "I'm jealous..." She whispered. Ruby had so much... fun with her life. Weiss felt like a very boring person all of a sudden. Ruby was right, she had no hobbies.

"Huh?" Ruby said curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Weiss replied, casually blowing it off.

Ruby lay back with her, staring at the ice blue curtain that covered the top of the bed. It was a nice, comfortable silence that filled the room. Abruptly, Ruby put an arm loosely under Weiss's neck, wrapping around her shoulder.

Weiss froze. She was feeling an awful lot like the ugly duckling, despite how Ruby did stuff like this all the time, whether Weiss was used to it or not. Which she was not. Therefore, the awkwardness. Blushing furiously, she blurted out "Hey Ruby?" and tried not to think about the feeling of the girl next to her.

"Yeah Weiss?" Ruby said. If Weiss had been in a less... distracted state of mind she might have detected the uncertainty in the other girl's voice.

"What's going to happen when Summer is over?" It was something she had been worrying about these past five weeks. Summer was half gone. They only had about another seven weeks until Ruby wouldn't be the gardener any more, unless she kept needing the money. And with college and all the rest, Ruby probably wouldn't still want to come over.

Ruby giggled. "Hee. Goofball, I'll still come over. In fact, it'll probably be easier since I won't have a bunch of work to take care of." She poked Weiss in the forehead with her unoccupied arm. "What, you think I'd just ditch you?"

Weiss shrugged, trying to pass it off as nothing. "No I just wondered."

"Oh come on! Admit it, you would miss me!" Ruby giggled, moving a bit closer.

"I..." Weiss gave in to the inevitable. "Yes. Fine. You're..." Weiss paused. Did she want to say it? "...really a special person Ruby. I'm glad I know you." She turned her head to look at the girl, and Ruby stared back. They were no more than an inch apart.

Then Ruby closed her eyes, tilted her head up, and removed that single inch. Her lips touched to Weiss's, gently, softly. The sudden storm of emotion and confusion was anything but.

"Wait what!" Weiss exclaimed, at roughly the same moment Ruby jerked back, grabbed a nearby pillow and put it over her head.

"Sorry, sorry, sorrysorrysorry!" Came the muffled words. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

Weiss sat up and looked at the huddled figure next to her. She tried to speak, to say something, anything, but all that came out was a faint breath. Weiss was absurdly thankful that Ruby couldn't see her blush and complete failure to talk.

She tried again. "Ruby I..."

There was a faint sob from under the pillow.

"Ruby, please don't cry." Weiss suddenly felt a horrible pang in her chest.

"I just totally screwed things up!" Ruby wailed. "Now you hate me, and you're weirded out and I'm really, really sorry and I'll try and make it up to you and-"

"Ruby." Weiss cut her off, gently but firmly. "I am nothing of the sort."

The pillow moved down a few inches, revealing a bit of black and red hair. "Really?"

Weiss thought back to a movie they had watched. The one with the green guy and the donkey. "Really really."

The pillow came off, revealing Ruby. "Did you just quote a movie?"

"I think I did." Weiss said, confused and thoughtful. "Are you still upset?"

"If you're not mad I guess not..." Ruby mumbled. "And I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

Weiss had other opinions. She didn't want Ruby to never do it again. Weiss felt that she at least needed to try it once more before she was sure of what she wanted. Or at least, she hoped she could decide then. With a grim determination, Weiss moved her head in closer, aiming for Ruby's lips.

They bumped noses and Weiss jerked back like she had been stung.

Ruby burst into laughter. "Do you really not... the look on your face!" She fell backwards, giggling, leaving Weiss sitting still on the bed, wondering who had lit a fire under her skin and feeling very, very angry.

"It's not funny!" She burst out. "Stop laughing!"

Ruby sat up, wiping a second set of tears from her eyes. "Oh man that was just too cute." She faced Weiss seriously. "Look." She murmured. "You have to tilt your head... like this..." One of her hands came up and cupped Weiss's face. Weiss shivered as Ruby planted a kiss on her lips, firmer this time, feeling a flood of warmth. "Open wide..." Ruby whispered. Without even thinking, Weiss obeyed.

This time Ruby's tongue slipped into her mouth and Weiss melted, sinking backwards and feeling Ruby's burning hot body press against hers. It was like sparks were flying from her skin, dancing in the air between them as Ruby tasted her mouth, tongue flicking around. Weiss's hands slid around to the small of her back, holding her close, an involuntary little noise escaping her.

Ruby pulled back and Weiss thought it was over for a brief moment before she felt a fever warm mouth on her earlobe, biting and tugging. Weiss mewled at the delicious feeling. Suddenly she was furiously angry in addition to being incredibly aroused. Weiss Schnee would not be outdone, dammit!

Except that yes, she most definitely would. Weiss was pushed backwards, bumping into the headboard as Ruby began nibbling on her neck. Weiss moaned, closing her eyes with relish. Weiss's hand slipped up the other girl's shirt, tracing lines on the other girls stomach. With a wicked little laugh Ruby bit down, eliciting a gasp.

"Ah... wait... Ruby..." The other girl seemingly didn't hear. "Stop it you idiot!" That was too far. Weiss had wanted to try the kissing part again, but not...

All this...

Ruby untangled herself somewhat, sitting up and looking down at the other girl. "Hmm?"

"C-can we just... um..." Weiss, somehow, managed to dial her blush up to eleven, transforming her face from a fire to a burning sun. "Stop here?"

Ruby smiled. "Sure."

Weiss breathed a sigh, and she reached up to pull Ruby into a fierce hug, clutching her tightly. Ruby ran her fingers through Weiss's ponytail.

"I'm glad you're here." Weiss mumbled, leaning back again so they were lying side by side.

"Mhmm..." Ruby whispered back. "Well, I guess it's pretty late. Maybe we should just sleep?"

"Goodnight, then, Ruby." Weiss replied, absurdly grateful to have some time to think.

"'Night Weiss." Ruby moved closer, snuggling up tight. "Love you." She whispered in Weiss's ear.

"Dork..." Weiss mumbled. She definitely wasn't comfortable with any sort of that talk. "Go to sleep."

"Your wish is my command." Now that Weiss liked.

They were both out like a light.

* * *

A/N: Ruby and I have similar taste in movies. WHAT A COOINCIDENCE... though really, I tried to pick some stuff that I thought she would like. Anything by Hayao Miyazaki is an incredible fairy tale, and of course Shrek is Shrek. So I picked those given Ruby's attitude on books and the fairy tales Yang read her as a kid. Kung Fu Panda and Batman were from her "hwiyaa, hwaaa" moment with Ozpin. I thought she would like a good ninja movie with epic fighting, so there it is. Though they are also four of my all time favorites, so there is that.

Well, time to go make dinner for one and wish I had a friend over. I think I'll sing Mirror Mirror while I do just to be emo.


	4. Black Cat

A/N: Weiss is much harder for me to write than any other character, but I think this is the best I've done with her yet. Also, Blake and Yang! Man those two are easy to write... like, I just find it so much easier than Weiss and Ruby. Dunno why.

* * *

The days passed. Weiss and Ruby's relationship was somewhat off and on mostly varying with Weiss's mood, but slowly she grew more and more comfortable with it. While she wouldn't say they were dating per se, they certainly weren't just friends either. Ruby had started spending more and more time at Weiss's house, doing whatever the two felt like doing.

However, everything wasn't quite perfect.

"Hmph. Faunus trash." Weiss sniffed.

"Weiss... really. You don't need to..." Ruby started.

The other girl ignored her. "Look at this. Another White Fang attack, this time a bombing! It's lucky nobody was killed, but there are still thirty five injured!" She gestured angrily to a news site open on her laptop.

Ruby sighed. "Please Weiss... you really don't need to say such awful things."

"Why not?" Weiss snapped. She never did understand how Ruby could be so... so calm about those scum! One had almost killed them both, and they had certainly killed plenty of people Weiss had known over the years. Family friends, business partners, all attacked because her family's company used Faunus labor! It was unforgivable!

"They're not all like that Weiss..." Ruby muttered, slumped on the bed behind her. "Really, I've known some great-"

"I just don't get it!" Weiss stood up with a jerk, turning to look Ruby square in the eye. "One of them almost killed you and you're just okay with that?"

"That's the thing Weiss... if you'd listen..." Ruby muttered, knowing better than to argue but deciding to give it a shot. "It was one of them. Not all of them."

Weiss wanted to break something, but at the same time, she knew Ruby was upset. "I'll drop it." She replied coldly.

Ruby left a few minutes later, leaving behind a very confused Weiss.

* * *

"Yaaaang! I'm home!" Ruby called. Then she saw the couch. Her sister was there, of course. That was normal. What wasn't exactly normal was how her sister was lying on top of someone. In a... smoochy kind of way.

"Gah! Um! Ruby, you're early!" Yang sputtered, jerking upright.

"Ah! I'm going I'm going!" Ruby squeaked, rushing for the door.

"No wait!" Yang had stood up, and caught her sister by the shoulder. "Really, you should meet her." Yang gestured from a furiously blushing Ruby to a furiously blushing brunette. "Ruby, this is Blake. Blake, my little sis."

"Nice to meet you... um... sorry about that." Blake murmured.

"I-it's fine!" Ruby gulped. "So, um..."

"Well, good to see you two hitting it off!" Yang bubbled. Ruby and Blake shared a look, both equally amazed at Yang's constant ability to miss the completely obvious. It was an instant, if tenuous bond.

"Um, so, should I be going or..." Ruby started to say, then suddenly realized something. "Umm, Blake? That's not a headband or anything, is it?" She was looking directly at a pair of black and purple velvety cat ears perched atop the other girls head.

"No." Blake replied, looking half like she expected Ruby to say something... Weiss-ish. "I'm a Faunus."

Ruby melted, practically bouncing over to see. "Oh man they're so cute!" She bubbled. "Wow, that is too cool!"

Blake smiled at the praise. "Well, thank you Ruby. I'm glad it doesn't bother you."

Suddenly, Ruby got a plan. A wonderful, crazy, probably stupid plan. "Hey Blake? I know this may sound really weird and really sudden but I know someone who it really... does bother." Without waiting for a reply, Ruby launched into a huge explanation about Weiss. "...and it would be really great if you could give me an idea or something 'cause I really don't know what to do." She finished, a pleading tone in her voice. Maybe it was the fight with Weiss earlier, but she couldn't take the other girl's attitude about this any more.

Blake looked decidedly uncomfortable, and Ruby saw her give Yang a glance. Ever encouraging, Yang nodded. "I suppose I might be able to say something." Blake said, more confident than she looked. "Would it be okay to have her over?"

"Agh! Here? She's like... really rich and..." Ruby sputtered. This was not part of her stupid plan. Though admittedly, she hadn't really thought it through this far.

"It's a great idea!" Yang sang. "Go Blake!"

"This is a really bad idea..." Ruby muttered, immediately regretting asking a complete stranger for help. She didn't even know Blake! Why did she have to keep blurting out dumb stuff all the time...

"Ruby, I really think I could talk to her." Blake said gently, glaring at Yang. She could see how upset Ruby was, and despite how little she knew her, Blake wanted to help. She always had been the activist type, and she never turned down someone who needed help. "As strange as it may sound, I think I understand how she feels. And I would always be happy to help Yang's sister."

Ruby melted all over again, and abruptly gave the older girl a hug. "Thanks so much!" She gave Yang a smile. "I hereby give her the sisterly seal of approval."

Yang looked totally bewildered, but cheerful. As usual. "Well... great! Um, so, who's hungry? It is dinnertime after all!"

"You forgot to get food." Blake said calmly. "But if you check my car, I have a few things. Would you mind getting them?"

"Hey, thanks Blake!" Yang exclaimed. "Don't know what I'd do without you!"

Blake gave her a dry look. "Order pizza. Like the last three times."

"Oh. Right." Yang headed for the car, leaving Blake and Ruby alone.

Ruby grinned a little. It seemed like her sister had found someone really great.

"Ruby, if it seems a little weird..." Blake started.

"Nope! You two are fine." Ruby said, somewhat wistfully.

Blake gave her a gentle smile. "Well, I'm sure your friend will come around." She said, trying to be confident. "I'll try and be whatever help I can." Then she gave Ruby a guilty look. "Besides, I feel like I need to apologize for you walking in on that..."

"Um, we definitely don't need to bring that up!" Ruby replied hastily. Then she smiled, a little sadly. "But yeah, my friend's been really upset after a Faunus trying to get at her almost killed me. And... her family has some kind of history with the White Fang."

Blake nodded. "A lot of people do. It's a really awful organization." She looked pensive, thoughtful, wondering about what sort of friend Ruby was talking about, and what she could possibly say to this person when she met them. She certainly didn't want to let Ruby down. "I'm sure everything will work out all right." Blake said at last.

Ruby was happier than she had been in a long while, and after dinner the three of them stayed up watching old noir movies late into the night. Ruby fell asleep hugging her pillow close. Soon, things would be okay.

* * *

"You want me to what!" Weiss demanded.

"Come over for dinner?" Ruby mumbled hesitantly.

"But... I can't just do that!" Weiss said. "Your sister will be there!"

"Yup, that's the point!" Ruby said. "You two should meet eachother!"

"I did have a ten minute shouting contest with her." Weiss said crankily. "I'm not sure I want a repeat."

"You won't! I promise! The point is to see her when she isn't totally freaked out." Ruby said encouragingly. "Please?" She whined, making puppy dog eyes so adorable they should be considered a work of evil, manipulative art. "For me?"

Weiss sighed. She knew she couldn't win. "I'll try it."

"Woohoo!" Ruby gave her an abrupt hug that would probably be considered a tackle by most people, knocking her on the bed.

"Ruby what in-mmm..." Weiss abruptly found herself occupied by more important things than talking.

Weiss agonized for hours over what to wear. Eventually she settled on a soft, ice blue cashmere sweater, a simple white skirt, and a nice blue handbag, and a pair of white ballet flats with royal blue socks. Otto drove her over, and Weiss had to coach herself through getting to the door while the elderly chauffeur watched in amusement.

One step. Then two. Then three. Ring the doorbell. And...

"Hey Weiss!" Yang said from the door, throwing it open. "C'mon in!"

The flat was neat and tidy, brightly lit, with a large bowl of pasta in some sort of sauce in the middle of the kitchen table. Ruby was already sitting, along with... someone else.

It was a girl, wearing a short black dress with a large black bow in her identically colored hair.

"Hey Weiss! Um, you haven't met Blake yet, but, well, this is Blake!" Ruby explained. "She and Yang are kinda... stuff."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Ruby's way with words. Instead she slipped into the seat beside her sort of girlfriend because Weiss really wasn't comfortable with saying it yet, hence the sort of.

Dinner was primarily awkward small talk. Weiss tried, she really did, but her initial response to... well mostly everyone was so be... difficult. But she knew it meant the world to Ruby, so she was on her best behaviour. Especially after their recent arguments about the Faunus, Weiss knew it was important not to mess this up.

"Hey Ruby, can I talk to you for a bit outside?" Yang said.

"Sure!" Ruby said, a touch too quickly. "Be right back Weiss!"

Weiss watched them go, a puzzled frown creasing her forehead.

"So, Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Weiss replied, surprised and somewhat flattered. "I'm impressed."

Blake smiled. "Don't be." She said mysteriously. She looked at Weiss with a serious expression on her face. "Look. Ruby wanted me to talk to you about something."

Suddenly, Weiss was very intent on the conversation. And very annoyed with Ruby. "Oh?" She said, a hint of frost in her tone. "What about?"

"Your opinions on the Faunus." Blake replied frankly. "It's really upsetting her."

"And what do you have to say? Equal rights for those animals, like her?" Weiss snapped, her voice icing over completely. Ruby was going to pay for dragging her over here just to hear some lecture.

Blake scowled. "I was going to say I understand how you feel. I've lost a lot of people to the White Fang too."

"Oh." Weiss said, feeling embarrassed but too stubborn to show it.

"They are responsible for at least fifteen of my friends dying." Blake continued. "And you want to know something else, Miss Schnee? Every single one of the people they killed were Faunus."

Weiss's mouth formed in a silent o. What was this girl saying...

"They throw away their member's lives like they're trash." Blake went on, her voice bitter and angry. "And anyone who doesn't agree with them ends up beaten, or worse. The White Fang doesn't represent the Faunus. Most of them hate them just as much as you or I do. You have no right to judge all Faunus by their standard. Ruby is a wonderful, caring, sweet girl, and you would be a better person if you listened to her, instead of being so close minded."

Weiss knew an insult when she heard one, and at least it allowed her to fall back on sheer stubbornness. "How dare you!" She replied furiously. "They-"

"Killed my parents. And almost every friend I have ever known." Blake snapped.

Weiss tried to come up with a retort. But it seemed like her voice just wasn't working.

"So, Miss Schnee, what reason do you have to hate them?" Blake finished. "I could understand the White Fang. But every single Faunus? Do you have any idea how much it hurts Ruby, if nothing else? Do you even care? Is that girl just wasting her time with you, are you just some judgemental, spoiled brat? Because if so, go out there and tell her. Find out exactly what a decent person thinks."

Weiss couldn't think of anything to say. Her head was bowed. "I..."

Blake's tone softened. "Here. Look up."

Weiss did. Blake was holding a silky black ribbon in one hand. And on top of her head... Weiss had a sudden flashback to the assassin, two months earlier. A Faunus... she was a Faunus...

"You can choose." Blake said mildly. "Hate me, or don't."

Weiss bit her lip. What could she say? No. There was only one thing to say. "I could stand to be a little less... judgemental." Weiss said quietly.

Blake smiled. "Good for you." She got up, and moved for the door.

Weiss was numb. She felt like such a terrible, awful excuse for a human being. She hadn't even thought...

"Everything go okay?" Ruby asked, appearing as if by magic. Weiss hadn't even noticed her approach.

Weiss mutely nodded, but Ruby could see that the girl was half in shock. She had heard the end of it, and couldn't imagine how Weiss felt right now.

"C'mon Weiss. Yang and Blake are gonna leave us alone for a while so you and I can talk." Ruby said gently, pulling her up and over to one of the three doors, which they slipped inside. She sat Weiss down on a bunk bed that dominated the small room. It had red sheets, and a cat faced pillow on one end.

"Ruby I-" Weiss's voice choked in a sob. "I'm so..."

Ruby sat down next to her and cradled the other girl as she shook with quiet little tears. "Shh. It's okay." Ruby whispered comfortingly.

Weiss cleared up momentarily, her iron self control reasserting itself. About time... "Not really." She replied. "I might have said some things that were a little... out of line."

Ruby laughed. "It's fine. Really. People make mistakes."

Weiss abruptly noticed where they were. "Is this your room?"

Ruby nodded. "Mhmm!"

Weiss looked around. Bunkbed. Several bookcases crammed full. A tiny desk and a clunky old desktop. She smiled. "It's really nice."

Ruby giggled. "The princess approves!"

Weiss smacked her. "Oh, cut it out!"

Ruby was in full swing. "Oh, my lady! Come, to the royal bedchambers!"

"Ruby what-!" Weiss was swept off her feet only to be deposited back on the bed. Logic...

"You are hereby my princess, who I have saved from a terrible mind destroying spell." Ruby declared. "And as per medieval law, for rescuing you I get to marry you!"

Weiss really, really wanted to argue, but that was before Ruby started nibbling playfully at Weiss's earlobe. She never, ever should have told Ruby she liked that... why were they even doing this? Just a moment ago she had been crying. Was it just to feel better, to know Ruby didn't hate her?

Weiss shivered and the thought flew from her mind as Ruby's fingers found her sweater and pulled upwards, dragging her nails along her skin in the process. Ruby giggled, an altogether too sexy a noise for what it was, trailing a hand along Weiss's side, eliciting another shiver. Abruptly, Weiss was very, very glad of her bra.

Pulling off her own shirt, Ruby lay back atop the other girl with a grin, biting her lip. Weiss cupped her face and kissed her, shifting and marveling at the feel of their bodies touching. For once tonight, Weiss felt like this was where she belonged. Grabbing Ruby by her hair, she pulled her head back to suck and lick the sensitive skin of her throat. Ruby moaned, the sound humming through Weiss's mouth.

Weiss didn't care about what Blake had said. She didn't care that she and Ruby had an argument. She just cared about where she was, here and now. She felt like, somehow, she needed this, which made her feel somewhat guilty. She didn't like the feeling that she was just doing this because she wanted to know Ruby still cared about her, but that didn't change how she felt, desperate.

"Move up a little..." She murmured. Ruby obliged, sliding forward in a way that drove Weiss insane. Weiss rolled her over, putting her mouth to Ruby's collarbone and giving it a little, nipping kiss. She went down further to the soft, silky surface of the other girl's bra.

Here, Weiss hesitated. They had never gone this far before, and she definitely wasn't comfortable with going much further. But... this was fine. Weiss lowered her mouth to the middle of one cup of Ruby's bra, suckling on the soft silky surface.

Ruby moaned, arching her back, her legs rising and meshing with Weiss's. Weiss kept it up, starting to add in little bites here and there. Each one elicited a delicious noise, and Weiss was absurdly, somewhat vengefully pleased. It used to be that only Ruby could do this to her. The reverse was... appealing to say the least.

Ruby cupped Weiss's head, pushing it down a bit further, eliciting a gasp from them both.

That was when the phone rang.

Weiss sat up abruptly, fishing it out of her bag. It was Otto. Of all the things to...

Blushing furiously, she answered. "Otto, I think I'm going to stay the night." She blurted.

Weiss could hear the man's grin. "Very good. I will pretend to pick you up so that nobody will think it odd."

"Thanks so much. Really." Weiss said, absurdly grateful.

"No problem! Enjoy your little party!" With that, he hung up.

"Sleeping over are we?" Ruby demanded, attempting to put her hands on her hips while lying down. "I don't think anybody invited you!"

"I am invited, because you set me up to come here for a lecture, and you definitely owe me." Weiss said, ending the conversation. Then she blushed again. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so harsh. It was probably for my own good anyway."

Ruby giggled and sat up, twining her body around to lick Weiss's ear. "No problem." She pushed Weiss over, and grinned. "So... what were we doing?" Then she gave Weiss a kiss. "Oh right. That."

* * *

Blake and Yang got back a couple hours later after watching a long movie.

"Rubes!" Yang called. The entire flat was dark.

Blake sighed. "Yang. Over there." She pointed to the door of Ruby's bedroom. The pair crept over, and Blake eased the door open.

Inside were Ruby and Weiss, down to their underwear from the looks of it, curled up with eachother on the bottom bunk. The blanket rose and fell steadily with their breaths. Yang grinned.

"Well, looks like things went pretty well."

Blake hushed her, and the two went across the flat and into a different door, to sit in Yang's room.

"You know, the kids are asleep." Yang said coyly.

"Yang if you..." Blake was cut off as Yang rubbed the ears. She gave her a reproachful look, even as her back arched and she shivered. "You're awful."

"Nope!" Yang said, pulling her down. "I'm wonderful."

"Awful." Blake repeated dryly.

"Wonderful. And if you don't say it..." Yang said, playful menace in her tone as the two nuzzled and kissed absently.

"Awful." Blake repeated stubbornly. Yang rubbed the ears again, and Blake purred ecstatically.

"Wonderful..."

* * *

A/N: I thought that was a lot of fun. Especially the last scene. Hope you all enjoy!


	5. High Heeled Projectiles

A/N: This started as an angry rant, but I became happier as I kept writing. Ruby and Weiss never fail to cheer me up.

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door of the Schnee manor. Weiss hadn't been out to help her with the garden today, and she was a little worried. It was Otto who answered, which didn't really help her growing unease.

"Ah! Miss Rose!" He exclaimed through the mustache. "How good to see you. Come in."

Ruby stepped in. "Uh, hey Otto! Where's Weiss?"

Otto paled. "Ah... that is... very unwise question."

Ruby felt puzzled. "Why...?" She asked slowly.

"Mistress Schnee is... not feeling very well..." Otto said hesitantly.

"Well then I should cheer her up!" Ruby replied, sweeping by him up the stairs. That was why Weiss hadn't been there! Ruby suddenly felt much better. Sick Weiss she could handle.

"God help you..." Otto said, but the girl didn't hear.

"Weiss! Weiss!" She caroled as she bounded up the stairs. "Where are you?" Ruby burst into her room, then jerked back as a stiletto heel slammed into the door where her head had been.

"GO AWAY!" Weiss yelled.

"Ack! Leaving!" Ruby squeaked. She could not handle sick Weiss! Run away! Abort, abort!

Weiss lowered the second shoe. "Ruby?" She sighed and slumped back down on the bed. "Hello." She managed.

"Um... hi?" Ruby replied, not moving from the doorway. She wasn't taking any chances with that other heel.

"Oh come in here!" Weiss snapped. "I'm not going to do anything! Don't look at me like I'm some kind of psychotic!"

Ruby obeyed, sitting down in an armchair a safe distance from Weiss. She could see the other girl gritting her teeth. "So... Otto said you were sick?" Ruby said hesitantly.

"Yes." Weiss growled. Ruby noticed her flushed cheeks, and the rest of her looked paler than usual. "Just. A little."

"Um well you sound more angry than-" Ruby started to say.

"Yes, I'm angry!" Weiss snarled. "I've been throwing up all day! And don't get me started on the headache, hot flashes, and all the other nonsense!"

Ruby wilted. "Do you want some soup?" She asked in a timid voice.

"What is it with you people and soup!" Weiss yelled to the unforgiving ceiling. "Look!" She pointed a finger at five different soup bowls sitting on the floor. "It isn't some miracle cure! In fact, it doesn't help at all!"

"Miss Schnee?" Ruby asked quietly. "Can I run away now?" She was going for cute in the hopes that Weiss might not keep yelling.

"No! You can't!" Then her head slumped. "Stay."

Ruby barely detected an unspoken please. "Okay. But... can we do something... not yelling?"

"Such as?"

"Anything? Movies? Talk? Uh..." Ruby was verbally flailing, trying to think of something.

"Movie." Weiss commanded, and Ruby obliged, getting out the laptop. "Something... are there any more Shrek movies?"

"Um yes but-" Ruby started to say.

"That." Weiss said immediately, cutting her off.

"Okay..." Ruby mumbled, pulling up the third one. They had already watched the first two.

Halfway through, Weiss snapped. "This is complete garbage!"

"I-"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't-"

Weiss was officially ignoring her. "An hour, totally wasted!"

"Weiss... this isn't working." Ruby shut the laptop and stood up. "I'm gonna go. Hope you feel better." She was starting to leave when she felt a hand catch her jacket. Ruby wasn't really in the mood for this. She was tired from working all day, and Weiss was really not helping.

"Ugh... I'm..." Weiss started. "Being a bit... difficult today, aren't I..."

Ruby smiled affectionately. "Just a little." She sighed in relief internally. Ruby had been worried that her day had been ruined, but Weiss had come through.

"I'll try and be... nicer." Weiss said quietly. "Don't go."

"Okay Weiss." Ruby sat back down. "And yeah, nobody liked the third movie. Here, let's try this..."

After a showing of Nightmare Before Christmas and Finding Nemo, Weiss seemed considerably happier.

"The first one was extremely weird." Weiss commented. "Still good though."

"Yeah, it's awesome." Ruby sighed, just sitting for a moment. Suddenly, Weiss's expression took a decidedly... unfortunate turn. She paled further, and her mouth twisted like she had eaten something disgusting.

"Just a moment." She muttered, heading quickly for the bathroom. Ruby winced as she heard the door shut. Weiss came out a bit later.

"You okay?" Ruby asked. She didn't like seeing her girlfriend so out of it. It was just... weird. Weiss was indestructible, for the most part.

"Not... really." Weiss managed, slumping back down. "I have never been a very pleasant person when I'm sick. I hate it."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Oh man, being sick has always been the best for me. I got to skip school, and Yang would let me do whatever, and she would get me soda for my stomach..."

Weiss winced at the mention of the word 'stomach.' Then she frowned. "Soda?"

Ruby gave Weiss an astonished look. "Don't tell me you never had it!"

"No. And I fail to see how it could help."

"We're fixing this!" Ruby announced. She dashed out the door and Weiss watched her go. Ruby knew exactly what to do. Because soda fixes everything.

* * *

It was fifteen long minutes before Ruby came back with a glass of an amber, sparkling liquid. "Ginger ale." She announced. "It's the best thing ever for an upset stomach." She handed it to Weiss like it was solid gold.

Weiss arched an eyebrow. "I heard the same thing about soup. My stomach disagreed." She was definitely dubious of a drink that was basically just sugar water.

Ruby used the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeease Weiss? Just once?"

Weiss glared, feeling that this was cheating. "Fine." She took an experimental sip, flinching a little at the fizziness. With a thoughtful look she took another, and another, until the glass was gone. She stared at the empty glass, looking expectant. "You know, I actually think I'll be able to keep this down." She said, surprised.

"Told you!" Ruby sang. "Want more?"

"Yes please." Weiss politely requested.

Ruby came back with another glass and a two liter bottle.

Weiss looked at the giant container in horror. "That is way too much."

"Well, some of it's for me!"

"Some?" Weiss demanded.

Ruby giggled. "Just teasing." She poured Weiss another glass, and then another for herself, guzzling it greedily. "I forgot how awesome this stuff is..." She sighed after her third glass. Weiss snatched it out of her hands.

"That is more than enough." She told her coldly. "You'll make yourself sick." Even if she had never had the stuff before today, she could clearly read the insane amount of sugar on the nutrition facts.

"Aww..." Ruby groaned.

Weiss gave her a smile smile. "Though thank you Ruby. I feel much better actually, now that I've kept something down."

"Woohoo!" Ruby gave her a sudden hug.

"Don't hug me. I'll get you sick." Weiss told her, pushing Ruby away.

Ruby pouted. "But I like being sick! And besides, I am going to give hugs anyway." With that, she gave Weiss another hug, and a tender kiss that she almost immediately recoiled from. "You have vomit breath." She told the other girl.

"Ruby! You're impossible! Of course I do you idiot!" Weiss exclaimed, stood up, and rushed to the bathroom. That was too embarrassing... how could Ruby just go out and say something like that?

"Uh, are you gonna..." Ruby started.

"I'm brushing my teeth!" Weiss snapped, vigorously scrubbing.

"Oooooh..." Ruby said slowly.

Weiss stormed back out with minty fresh breath. "Are you happy?" She demanded, glowering at Ruby, hands on her hips.

"You didn't have to do that!" Ruby protested. "I was just..."

"Being offensive." Weiss finished for her. "Yes, I noticed."

"Sorry..." Ruby mumbled.

"It's fine." Weiss replied, then yawned. She looked out the window. "You know, it's getting pretty late. Maybe you should go. I'm feeling much better, so I'll be fine." She was abruptly exhausted. Or rather, she had been exhausted for a while, but she was just now admitting that it was probably time for her to be sleeping, much as she didn't want to.

"You sure?" Ruby asked. "I mean, when I got here, you looked pretty bad..."

"I'm fine. Really, I just need to sleep." Weiss told her. She was going to fall asleep on her feet.

Ruby stood and walked up to her. "Okay Weiss." She leaned in close and gave her another, farewell kiss. "See you tomorrow." Weiss could taste Ruby's sickly sweet strawberry lip balm on her own lips as they broke apart.

And with that, Ruby was gone, slipping out the door to be driven back home.

Weiss changed into her nightgown, and lay down on her bed. This was the first time she had been sick that hadn't been absolutely miserable. Ruby, despite her complete lack of maturity, seemed far wiser than Weiss at times. She looked over at the big bottle of ginger ale, still half full.

"Maybe one more." She murmured to herself, and poured another glass. She fell asleep thinking of Ruby, the taste of ginger and strawberry lip balm still lingering in her mouth.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it was short. Sorry. Oh, and can I say something? I may have no right to say this, but can calling a Ruby/Weiss pairing Reiss just go die? It sounds like rice. White Rose is a much better name. Actually, anything but Reiss is a better name.


	6. Will You, Won't You?

A/N: I know this is super short, but there is a good and a bad to this. It's going to be the start of a real plot arc, and I'll update it soon. So, that okay, people? Don't worry. There will be more shortly. Besides, I feel that I said all that needed to be said to set this up.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Ruby was off of work, but that didn't stop her from being over at the Estate, hanging out in the gardens with Weiss, of which she was glad. They had both started college at the Signal Institute of Higher Learning, but she still had plenty of time free to spend with Weiss.

At first, the other girl had been worried Ruby would meet someone else, someone she would leave her for. But Ruby was nothing but wonderful. She had helped Weiss get used to a crowded school, so unlike her previous experience with tutors, and had introduced her to the friends she made, in general really making Weiss feel at home. In fact, Weiss didn't think she would know anybody at all if not for Ruby, given her usual personality. Yet instead she always had someone to be around and talk to, even if Ruby herself wasn't around.

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving, however, and that was putting a distinct dampener on Weiss's spirits. Over the past few months, their relationship had been perfect. There hadn't been any serious fights, and Weiss had grown comfortable enough with commitment to even call Ruby her girlfriend. They had gone on dates, actual dates, talked late into the night, and gotten terrifyingly close to having sex. That still hadn't happened yet though, for one reason and one reason only. Family.

Weiss's family still didn't know. And Weiss felt she couldn't take that final step, couldn't really commit, until they had. She had never told Ruby she loved her, never had that one special night she yearned for, dreamed for. But her family was coming home for Thanksgiving. Home in just four short days. And then... maybe she could finally...

"Ruby?" Weiss said. They were sitting on her bed, talking about college and studying and this and that.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied, detecting the slightly more serious note in the other girl's tone.

"How would you like to meet my family?" Weiss asked.

"Augh! Um, see, I really would like to, but it sounds absolutely terrifying and I'm really not sure I'm ready to-" Ruby sputtered, startled and freaked out.

Weiss placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm scared too." She said quietly. "And they aren't the most... accepting of people, if you know what I mean."

Ruby sobered and nodded. Even in such a progressive city as Vale, they hadn't been accepted everywhere. Some people...

"But even if you don't come, I need to tell them." Weiss went on. "I would rather have you there, though."

Ruby smiled gently. "Silly. 'Course I'll be there." Then she frowned. "Just your parents? Nobody else?"

Weiss shook her head. "Just them."

"Well then it's just two people!" Ruby chirped. "How bad can it be?"

Weiss arched an eyebrow. "They're my parents. I think it could be pretty bad."

Ruby laughed. "Yup. But don't worry, you're probably even worse when you're trying. We can just outbitch them!"

"Outbitch isn't a word. And I am not a bitch, ever." Weiss said, sounding very very serious. Her grin said otherwise.

"Weiss, my dear, there is a reason my visits when it is your time of the month are limited to an hour at most." Ruby said dryly. "You own way too many heels and you are way too good a shot for staying any longer."

"Ugh, shut up!" Weiss smacked her. "So, you'll come?"

Ruby enveloped her in a crushing hug. "As long as there is food, I am there." Then she looked thoughtful. "It won't be a formal thing, right?"

* * *

"Why are rich people so obsessed with making everything so fancy!" Ruby groused as Yang worked on styling her hair.

"Oh, stuff it." Her sister told her cheerfully. "Besides, this is fun!"

"I want Blake to do it." Ruby muttered. "You're stabbing my head with those pins."

"I am not!" Yang protested, driving another metal spike into Ruby's skull.

"Ow! Blaaaaaake!" Ruby wailed. "Make Yang stop!"

Blake appeared in the doorway. "Yang, go watch the cranberry sauce."

"But-" Yang started to protest.

"No petting for a week." Blake told her, dead serious.

Yang growled. "Fine! Fine! I see how it is!" And stomped out of the room.

Blake watched her go with an amused grin. "Okay. Now let's see if I can fix the awful tangle she turned your head into."

"How do you handle her?" Ruby asked as Blake started plucking hairpins.

"I don't." Blake replied. "I just try and point her in another direction. For instance, the cranberry sauce was only a few minutes from being done. By now she has likely burned it, and we will have the next hour or so to ourselves as she tries to make a new batch without me noticing."

Ruby shook her head admiringly. "Genius."

"I try." Blake replied humbly. "Now let's see what we can do with you..."

* * *

Ruby walked out the door an hour later. Her hair was piled on the back of her head and strung through with bright red ribbons, complementing the highlights. She had on a simple red velvet dress that fell to just above her knees, and a pair of black pumps. The velvet made her kind of feel like a slut, but Blake and Yang had insisted she looked wonderful so out the door she went.

Otto was waiting in the silver limo, and he grinned broadly as she climbed in. "My my, Miss Rose, you certainly dress up very nicely!"

"Thanks Otto... I really look okay?" Ruby asked, feeling understandably nervous.

"Absolutely perfect! You will... how you say... knock socks off?" Otto chuckled. "Do not worry. The Master and Mistress are no worse than their daughter. And if anything, she is worse." He laughed again. "My yes, there is nobody to match the young Mistress when her temper has gotten the better of her, yes?"

Ruby giggled. "Thanks Otto." She told him warmly. "You made me feel a lot better."

He harrumphed. "Is nothing!" He replied. "Nothing at all but the truth."

* * *

Ruby walked up to the door. It was late afternoon, and the estate was bathed in the orange and red glow of the setting sun. Evidently Weiss had been waiting for her, because she opened the door and ushered her in before Ruby could even knock.

Ruby's jaw dropped. Weiss looked awesome. Her off center ponytail was decorated by a silver, spiky tiara, and her usual plain earrings had been replaced by little boxes made of silver wire that contained little pearls. She had on an elaborate white cocktail dress with a lacy hem that looked like snowflakes, and little white ballet flats with bows shaped like white roses on the toe of each one. Once again, she looked awesome. It needed to be said twice.

"Wow." Ruby said. "Just wow."

"What?" Weiss demanded, dragging her inside. "They're going to be here any minute and you're standing her gawping?"

"Ack! Sorry! You just... look really great is all." Ruby mumbled as Weiss hurried her into the dining room.

Weiss blushed. "Thanks. You do do." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm just a bit nervous."

Ruby squeezed her hand. "Nothing to be nervous about. We're gonna be fine."

Suddenly, they heard the main door open. A cultured baritone resounded through the house. "Weiss? We're home. Has this date you wanted us to meet arrived yet?"

* * *

A/N: If people on the inside of the fiendish organization known as the dictionary are following this, get outbitch added to the words. And then, I can be all cool and be like "I know people. People on the inside. Of the dictionary." DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!


	7. Meet The Family

A/N: I know I ended on kinda a cliffhanger, and it turns out I hate that just as much as you guys do, so here it is, the next chapter. I split this chapter into three parts, due to some... inappropriate content. The rating will be moving up to M, sorry about that any of my younger readers. However, I made it three chapters, with chapter 8 being the inappropriate one and 7 and 9 still being T rated. So if you don't want anything like that, skip it, you don't miss anything.

* * *

**READ THE A/N PLEASE! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

"Stay here." Weiss hissed to Ruby, then she plastered a big fake smile on her face and went out to meet her makers.

Ruby stood awkwardly in the dining room and listened.

"Mother, father, the person I wanted you to meet is here, and dinner is ready." That was Weiss's voice.

"I'm not sure I quite approve." Came the baritone.

"Oh hush dear." Came a woman's voice, as light and airy as the other's voice was deep and commanding. "I'm sure Weiss wouldn't choose anyone but a perfectly respectable..." The three Schnee's rounded the corner, with Weiss uncomfortably sandwiched between a tall man in a suit with silver hair like hers and an elegant woman with a swanlike neck and dark, curly hair. "...boy." The woman trailed off.

"Who is this!" Her father snapped.

Weiss practically fled to Ruby's side. "This is Ruby. She-" Weiss emphasized that word. "-is the one I wanted you to meet."

Ruby waved meekly. "Hi..."

Her father narrowed his eyes, a decidedly furious cast darkening his aristocratic features. "How wonderful. Weiss, we are going to talk about this. Right now." With a single stride, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her off, heading upstairs. Weiss didn't even try to resist, but she shot a look at Ruby before disappearing, an equal mixture of worry and fury that Ruby knew all too well. It was expression Weiss used when someone was going to pay.

Ruby winced, watching her go. She turned to Mrs. Schnee, who was giving her a hard stare.

"You're dating my daughter." The woman demanded.

Ruby nodded.

The woman's brow furrowed, almost into a glare but just avoiding it. So far. "I see." She seated herself daintily in one of the four chairs. "Let me make something very clear to you, young lady." She said, steepling her fingers. "I am quite confident my daughter and my husband will resolve things on their own." There was a crash from upstairs, like someone had thrown a small piece of furniture, and then a shout from Mr. Schnee. Ruby started for the source of the noise, but a commanding voice stopped her in her tracks. "Sit. Down. Now. We need to talk."

"But-" Ruby protested.

"You will not do anything but get in the way. Those two need to work out their differences on their own, and you being there will only make my husband angrier. I will say this once more. Sit. Down."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Believe me, this happens quite often." There was another crash, something glass this time, and an equally furious shout from Weiss.

"You didn't answer my question." Ruby said. She wasn't going to budge on this.

The woman arched an eyebrow. "I am sure that at least half of the broken furniture will be because of my daughter. You know quite well she will not be pushed around, even if he is twice her size."

Ruby couldn't help it, she giggled, just once. "You're right." She sat down across from Mrs. Schnee, trying to ignore the noise from upstairs. Whether Weiss would be okay or not, it was still... not fun to hear. "So, Mrs. Schnee, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ruby said, pretending everything was completely normal.

"As I said, those two will resolve things. However, I would like to make my own judgement of you. Without bias in either direction." She fixed a penetrating stare on Ruby. "You're the gardener we hired."

Ruby nodded. "Yup. Hopefully I'm doing a good enough job. Though Weiss is helping out too."

"My daughter is helping you with yardwork." Mrs. Schnee said, almost disbelieving.

Ruby shrugged. "Ask her. It was when my arm was still healing so I couldn't do a lot of stuff... she offered to help and never really quit, I guess."

"Interesting. When would you say your... relationship started?"

"Uh, I guess a bit less than a month after the whole thing with the assassin?"

"And how are your academics."

"So far, I get straight A's. And I'm working on a degree in Surgery at Signal... though money is kinda tight. My sister is working two jobs right now... I may have to drop out..." Ruby trailed off worriedly.

Mrs. Schnee arched an eyebrow. "And it never occurred to you to ask my daughter for money?"

"What! No!" Ruby exclaimed. "I couldn't do that! I mean, we're just dating! It's my problem if I can't pay for college, not hers!"

Mrs. Schnee sat back. "Well then, Ruby, I believe I might speak to my husband on your behalf. And it so happens the Dean of the Signal Medical School is a close friend. If my daughter agrees to vouch for you, I just might speak to him."

Ruby blushed. "No, really it's-"

"Do you think you could get my daughter to change her mind on something like this? Because if you don't, I assure you, you won't change my mind either." She tapped a finger on her chin. "But so far, you seem perfectly respectable. As long as you don't do anything to jeopardize my opinion of you, I won't do anything to jeopardize your future with my daughter. Are we clear?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup! Crystal!" This was actually going... well? Maybe Mrs. Schnee wasn't so bad, even if her husband seemed like a psycho. As if to punctuate this, there was another crash from upstairs.

"In that case, I believe we only need to wait for the other two to settle their side of things." Mrs. Schnee clapped her hands, and one of the house servants stepped in the room. "Green tea. Ruby, would you like anything?"

"Um, could I have a cup of coffee, Mr. Sully?" Ruby asked.

The man nodded. "Certainly. I will return shortly."

Mrs. Schnee looked at Ruby. "You know, we've employed him for three years and I don't think I ever learned his name." She smiled, very slightly, very briefly. "Yes, I think I understand what she sees in you. I will be interested in future events like this."

"Wait, future!" Ruby squeaked.

"Of course, child. Unless you think you'll be gone by Christmas, future." Mrs. Schnee said, distinctly amused.

"Well, okay then." Ruby said. "Guess I will!"

* * *

They waited in relatively comfortable silence, though Ruby shifted uncomfortably at each noise from upstairs. Eventually, the crashing and yelling died down, and a few minutes after that stomping footsteps approached the dining room.

Mrs. Schnee was right, Weiss really had given as good as she got. Mr. Schnee had a black eye and a cut along his cheek. Weiss had a bruise on her leg, and they were both moving decidedly stiffly. Ruby couldn't tell if it was from injury, anger, or a combination of both. And what were those red stains on Weiss's dress?

"The turkey is cold." Was the only thing said all dinner, by a furious Mr. Schnee. The rest of the meal was spent in silence as Weiss and her father shot bitter looks back and forth and Ruby and Mrs. Schnee pretended not to notice.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the meal was finished, and Mr. Schnee immediately left. Mrs. Schnee got up and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, whispering in her ear.

"I approve." She murmured, and then she was gone, trailing after her husband. Weiss smiled faintly. Well, at least one of her parents had seen reason.

"That was... interesting." Ruby said.

Weiss seemed to sag in her chair. "Interesting. That's one way to put it." Yes, a screaming, throwing things, violent fight was interesting. Ruby certainly had a way with words.

Ruby looked at her with concern. "I'm looking at that bruise. C'mon." She helped Weiss up and together they headed for her bathroom. Weiss leaned in, enjoying the other girl's warmth. She definitely needed it. Weiss sat down on the sink as Ruby bent down to look.

"There's a lot more than just the one bruise." Weiss murmured, slightly bitterly as Ruby inspected it.

"Do you have any disinfectants? There's a cut here." Ruby said, gesturing to one spot.

"Check the medicine cabinet." Weiss said, pointing.

Ruby found a tube of Neosporin and a bottle of Tylenol. She handed Weiss two Tylenol, which the other girl downed instantly. Then Ruby gently dabbed a bit of the disinfectant cream on Weiss's leg.

"There's a few more." Weiss muttered. "Let me take off the dress?"

Ruby blushed. "O-okay..."

Weiss shrugged out of it, and Ruby gasped. There were several other nasty looking bruises and cuts, and Weiss saw Ruby wince as she inspected each one. But Ruby was nothing if not practical about it, and immediately started dabbing on the cream. The Neosporin was icy cold, like little snowflakes had fallen on her skin. The bathroom wasn't particularly warm either, and Weiss shivered.

Ruby noticed, and a concerned frown passed across her face. "After this you're getting in bed. It's late and you seem..." She looked again at Weiss's injuries. "...out of it." She finished lamely.

Weiss was too worn out, physically and emotionally, to argue. "Fine." She muttered, rising to her feet and heading for the bed. She slumped down and closed her eyes. Today had been awful. She never should have asked Ruby to come. Stupid, careless, weak. Who would want to stick around after having to even listen to something like that? At least Ruby hadn't seen the mess in her father's study, where the argument had happened.

She half expected to never see Ruby again.

So Weiss was understandably surprised when she felt someone slip into bed next to her. "I need covers too you know." Ruby murmured into her ear.

Weiss looked over, something pricking in her eyes. "You're... staying?"

Ruby smiled. "Of course! I'm not just gonna ditch you after that. You really stood up for me, Weiss. Now move over."

Weiss scootched a bit to the side as Ruby snuggled under the covers. The velvet dress was soft and smooth, and Weiss clutched at Ruby, her eyes hot and wet. "Sorry you had to deal with that." She choked. Her voice was going to die any second and she half wished Ruby would leave the room. She hated crying in front of her.

Ruby laughed gently. "From what I heard, you were the one who had a hard time. Your mom was... nice, in a weird kind of way."

Abruptly, Weiss broke. Tears flowed down her face as she kissed Ruby with a desperate intensity. She broke away and nestled her head in the crook of the other girl's neck. "I love you." She murmured. "Love you, I love you so much." Weiss was shaking with sobs as she tried to say the words, again and again, to make up for every time Ruby had told her that very thing and she hadn't said anything.

"Whoa, shh, shh. It's okay." Ruby said gently. "I love you too. Shh. I'm right here."

Weiss bit down on her tears. She refused to cry. She wasn't going to. Stop crying, just stop, settle down, there. There. "I know." Weiss said, her voice considerably calmer. "I'm sorry I never told you that before."

Ruby grinned. "Oh, it's fine. My widdle princess can take as long as she wants." Weiss knew Ruby was trying to get her mad instead of upset, and she loved her for it. Really, who knew her well enough to know that the best cure for her depression was a little fury? She wallowed in the icy cold flash of annoyance, snapping back at Ruby.

"Don't call me that." Weiss told Ruby sharply, aiming a glare.

"I will if I want to!"

Instead of answering, Weiss rolled over on top of her girlfriend, cupping her face in her hands. She couldn't even stay mad, not around Ruby. The anger was gone as quick as it came, the sadness too. She felt... warm. And fuzzy. Almost like some other person, someone who didn't only see their family for a brisk fight before they left. Maybe someone... happy. "No, you won't." Weiss said, very definitely, and kissed her.

Ruby's mouth opened and their tongues danced together, eliciting a soft, sweet sound from them both. Ruby's hands played around across Weiss's skin, and Weiss could swear she felt literal sparks flying. So warm...


	8. Private Moments

Ruby detached from the kiss and moved to Weiss's ear, biting surprisingly hard. Weiss arched, gasping as Ruby's tongue swirled around. Her hands clutched the back of Ruby's head, pulling out the ribbons, letting her hair spread freely across the pillow.

Ruby's hand wandered to stroke Weiss's sides, then her back, and then dancing around on the edge of her panties. Weiss replied in kind, sliding Ruby's dress up to her thighs, grasping and pulling at the smooth velvet.

They stayed like that for a bit, kissing, playing around, never going that little extra distance. How long it was before, Ruby stopped, releasing a tender bit of skin on Weiss's neck she had been suckling, the other girl didn't know.

"Weiss... we should stop." Ruby said quietly.

"Why?" Weiss demanded, sitting on top of her.

"It's just that... well, I'd feel bad. I mean, you always kinda do this when you're upset... I don't want to go any further because, well, you're not quite..." Ruby trailed off.

"Ruby, there's nothing to feel bad about. I want this." Weiss murmured.

Ruby looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really really. I just... I needed that dinner before I could. Before I could feel like I could really... commit."

Ruby smiled, a touch nervously, but it was drowned out by a brilliant joy Weiss could practically feel. "We'll go slow anyway. Besides, I don't think either of us have... well... stuff..."

"Ruby Rose." Weiss said firmly. "Quit stalling."

"Yes, princess." Ruby reached up, deftly unhooking Weiss's bra and securing her lips in a scorching kiss. Weiss moaned softly, her hands gripping Ruby's arms. Ruby pulled the bra out from between them and Weiss froze at the feeling of the velvet dress on her bare breasts. Ruby moved down, suckling and biting gently, and Weiss gasped. So warm...

Weiss reached down, tugging on the hem of the dress. Ruby arched, letting her pull it up, breaking off of Weiss to get it over her head and off. They kissed again, pressing up against eachother, and Weiss wondered who had changed the thermostat, why was it so damn hot in this room...

Ruby accidentally ran her hands over one of Weiss's bruises and she winced, but didn't slow, and Ruby didn't even apologize, she just kept going, running her hands over Weiss, pulling her so close, so tight, it seemed like she was trying to meld them into one person.

Finally the two girls broke apart again, gasping and panting for breath, and Weiss slid down, kissing and nibbling and stroking the other girl's stomach. Slowly, she moved up, reaching Ruby's bra, which she fumbled with for a moment before it fell away. She headed for one side, kissing and biting the sensitive skin, getting a soft little breath from Ruby each time.

Ruby wrapped her legs around Weiss and her fingers dipped down from her back to just inside her panties, one finger softly stroking just an inch of skin. Weiss moved up suddenly to kiss Ruby again, and the hand went further, down her leg, taking the underwear with it. Weiss squirmed, getting it off completely.

Ruby stopped moving, just looking Weiss in the face. "Are you really sure?" She asked quietly, with an aching hopefulness.

"I'm sure." Weiss replied.

Ruby twisted a little, working her own underwear off, and her knee came up between Weiss's legs. Weiss gasped, tensing at every little movement, abruptly aware of every shift, every twitch...

Weiss watched as Ruby's hand moved down, slowly, sliding between them to reach between Weiss's legs and in...

Weiss gasped, almost choking, arching her back and moaning and writhing. Without even thinking about it her own hand moved to the same spot on Ruby, and she pushed a finger in, feeling the other girl tense, gripping her. They were clumsy, awkward, but somehow it didn't matter.

They moved, swaying, panting, gasping, pushing. Ruby added another finger, then two, and Weiss screamed, then responded in kind, each matching the other's movements. Weiss's free hand was tangled in Ruby's hair, and she was suckling one of Ruby's fingers from her free hand, biting it with each push even though she tried to be gentle.

Ruby shuddered and arched beneath her, twisting and gasping and panting, and that set Weiss off.

"Ruby!" She moaned, and the two collapsed in an awkward tangle of limbs, just lying there, trying to recover their breath and wondering what had changed, what had happened, neither of them quite believing it.


	9. Wow

The two snuggled close, shifting to be more comfortable.

"Are... are you..." Ruby started to ask.

Weiss looked up at her and smiled. "I feel perfect." She gave Ruby a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

Ruby wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding them together. "Mmm... wow... I'm really..." Then she stopped. Weiss's eyes had closed, her breathing had slowed. She was asleep.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed again. Then she closed her eyes and dropped off as well.

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is. Weiss finally said it, woohoo! And I hope I made her parent's reactions believable. I know... I think is was Gear? Mentioned something about her parents either completely rejecting or accepting it. Well, I think I tried to be a bit more balanced. Hope you guys like it. Ciao.


	10. An Introductory Snowfall

A/N: I'm planning a super long Christmas Special. Don't expect it until at least mid December, but here's an introduction. There are some hints here too for what happens. Also, I'll be editing previous chapters (more, I've already made edits to each once). Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Weiss had taken Ruby shopping. It was the beginning of December, and she was determined to begin finding presents at the earliest possible opportunity. She tapped away at her phone, listing anything and everything Ruby showed the slightest interest in. She was determined to make Christmas special. After all, Weiss had never seen the point, but Ruby was really into it and so, she was going to make it work if it killed her.

"We should really get back sometime." Ruby said, equally absorbed in writing down ideas in a slightly less high tech notebook.

"Hmm, agreed." Weiss scanned her list. About fifty items. It seemed like a reasonable starting point. She usually got around that many from her parents, so it was probably a good estimate for how many she should buy.

The two girls headed back to their respective houses, each absorbed in holiday ideas.

* * *

"Wow. The turkey is barely gone and we're already in the Christmas season." Blake commented dryly as Ruby and Yang buzzed around the apartment, consumed in decorating fever.

"Blake! Don't be a sour-puss." Yang told her, chuckling as she hung a picture of holiday desserts on the wall.

"Your puns are awful." Blake grumbled.

"I try!" Yang replied, shoving a box of decorations at Blake. "Help." Then she and Ruby launched into another carol.

"We three kings of Orient are..." They boomed in comically deep voices.

"Will you be quiet!" Blake hissed.

Yang stopped just long enough to reply "Is our cat-erwauling upsetting you, Blakey dear?" Before she continued to the next verse.

"Trying to smoke a rubber cigar..."

Blake sat down on the couch in a huff. "I hate holidays." She muttered, flicking on the television.

"Santa says to use Colgate toothpaste this holiday season!"

"Rrgh!"

* * *

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked. It was a few hours after the initial decorating spree. Blake had gone home, muttering something about elves, and the sisters were alone.

"Yeah Rubes?"

"Who do you think we should invite to our Christmas party?"

Yang shrugged. "Meh. Let's keep it small. Just you, me, Weiss, and Blake?"

Ruby looked pensive. "I guess. I feel like I'm forgetting someone."

"Meh." Yang sighed. "So, I guess we're staying up till midnight?" She said with a grin.

"No cheating this year." Ruby informed her. The two girls had a very beat up old advent calendar, and every year they waited until midnight for December first, also known as tomorrow, before savoring the first piece of candy.

* * *

A few short hours later, Ruby and Yang were both sucking on candy canes, hard earned with sleep deprivation.

"Rubes! Look!" Yang said suddenly, gesturing wildly.

"Is that..." Ruby breathed.

"Let's go see!" Yang squealed. They both ran up to the glass, pressing their faces against it. It was snowing, little white flakes drifting down to earth like fallen angels.

"This year is gonna be so awesome." Ruby murmured.

"I think we should have hot chocolate." Yang declared. "And tomorrow, snowball fight?"

"You are so on." The two grinned. This was a perfect start to the best holiday of the year.

* * *

Ruby was awoken with a snowball to the face. "Yang, what!"

"I'm winning!" Her sister called, running out the door.

"You cheated!" Ruby yelled, racing after her, completely forgetting silly things like coats, jackets, or shoes.

"Rubes, go in, put on a coat." Her sister told her from right beside the door. She had been holding a double armful of snow to dump on her little sister, but mothering came first.

"Spoilsport." Ruby grumbled, trudging back in. Ten minutes later, she charged back up looking like a goth marshmallow in a big poofy jacket and a red beanie.

The next two hours were cold, wet, and awesome. What little yard they had was scarred with the signs of battle as the girls threw handful after handful of snow at eachother, giggling like lunatics in the Winter paradise.

Finally, Ruby admitted defeat. "Ack! You win! No more!" She squeaked as Yang barreled towards her with a huge armload of snow. Her sisters strategy mostly consisted of ignoring Ruby's snowballs and instead just shoving the largest amount of snow possible down her little sisters coat.

"Wimp." Yang smirked, dumping her last payload on Ruby's head.

"I said you win, jerk!" Ruby squealed, dancing and trying to get the icy powder off.

"Well, then let's get inside. It's freezing." Yang paused for dramatic effect. "Literally!"

Ruby groaned. "Shut... up..."

"Never, little sis. I am unstoppable."

* * *

The next few weeks were packed. Ruby and Yang were completely absorbed in planning the party. Blake was annoyed. Weiss was gift shopping. Before anyone knew it, 'twas the week before Christmas. Well, week and three days, but who's counting? Presents were bought, snow was sculpted into art, and sometimes thrown, and a good time was had by... most. Because Blake got a cold, which she insisted was the fault of the stupid weather despite never setting foot outside.

Some people...

* * *

A/N: Blake reflects my attitude towards being too early for Christmas pretty well. So, I'm sorry for being too early for the holidays. It bugs me, but my Christmas cheer needed to get out so this was written. I must keep my Grinch-ness until at least halfway through December before I admit it is, in fact, the season to be jolly.


End file.
